Escape
by Syblime
Summary: Based on the preview for the next episode, so spoilers!


_Dedicated to Ariadne for being a wonderful beta._

_Based entirely on the preview for the next episode, this is my take on what might happen. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I think I've found a way to escape." "Nothing too drastic I hope." "It is drastic"<strong>_

Edith crying was an unusual sight, but it was the sight that Sybil was met with as she walked down the stairs.

"Edith, what is it?"

"Papa, he was in the library, with one of the maids." Her voice faltered.

"What's so bad about that?"

"Sybil, he was _kissing_ her! I don't know what to do. I feel I should tell Mama, but I fear Papa would throw me out of the house. Plus, I don't want to see the shock on her face. I don't want to be the one to ruin everything, just because I told the truth." Edith looked down at her hands. Sybil sat on the step next to her.

"Are you sure? It was definitely him and a maid?"

"I think I would recognise our own father, and I'm not so heartless to not notice the servants at all."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Sybil suggested.

"Oh yes. That would make everything so much better," Edith snapped. They stayed in silence until she apologised. "I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated what with one thing and another."

"The thought of Patrick?"

"Amongst other things. I hate the way everyone is carrying on as if there hasn't been a war at all. I feel so useless, and now Mama and her wretched parties. Next week we are entertaining some lord and lady and their 'delightful' sons." The reluctance in her voice was evident. "Mary being engaged means that we will be in the firing line. I'm not sure I can cope with that after Patrick…" His name was left hanging in the air. "I just want to escape from it all."

"We'll find a way. I promise."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Branson didn't use her title, and not for the first time she wanted to hug him for it.<p>

"Dinner. Mama is determined to keep things as they were before the war. Unfortunately for Edith and myself, that means entertaining young men for the evening."

He was looking at her quizzically. "So why are you here?"

"I asked the younger of the two sons if he was glad that the war was over. He said he was, but when he gave a reason, it was not because people were no longer getting killed, not because of anything like that. He said it was a shame that the last few London seasons had been dismissed and there were no shooting parties. I wonder at some people's ignorance." She realised that she had not answered his question. "I walked out." The smile on Branson's face was reward enough.

"You really are a revolutionary," he joked.

"For once I am not alone. Edith shares my dislike for the stupidity of it all."

"Then how are you going to escape from it all?" he asked, turning the conversation towards turbulent ground.

"I haven't figured that out yet." She turned to leave.

"Sybil…"

"I need to rescue Edith." As she walked back to the house, one word stood out in her mind. Escape.

* * *

><p>That night Sybil hatched a plan. She knew now how she felt about Branson. She knew how she felt about her life and she knew how to help her sister.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day she approached Edith. "I think I've found a way to escape."<p>

"Nothing too drastic I hope."

"It is drastic. I want to run away."

"Sybil!" Edith's first response was shock. Her second was practicality. "How would we do it?"

"Branson will drive us. We can go somewhere new, start afresh. If we work, we should have enough money to buy a place to live. If not, we can write to Papa, telling him what we know, and ask him for some money to help us."

"Sybil, that's blackmail!"

"No, it will be two of his daughters asking for some help. In exchange, we will accept each other's faults and differences."

"And what of Branson in all this? Surely he will return with an empty car and will get bombarded with questions of our whereabouts."

"Branson will come with us. Mama and Papa can keep their fancy new automobile, and they can find someone else to drive it."

"You're asking him to give up everything?"

"He's prepared to do it."

"Have you spoken to him about this?" Edith still couldn't quite believe what her sister was proposing.

"Not exactly. We have spoken on a similar topic." Sybil tried not to reveal too much, but it didn't work. A look of realisation spread over Edith's face.

"You were going to run away with him!"

"Edith, please don't give me away. You are part of the plan now, if you want to be. The three of us will find somewhere, I know we will." The sound of a door click brought a sudden reality check.

"Let me think about it. I'll let you know," Edith murmured, before leaving her sister alone in the library.

* * *

><p>At dinner Edith gave Sybil confirmation of her involvement in their plot. A silent nod, across the table, that meant so much to the two of them.<p>

After the meal, Sybil slipped out. She needed Branson to agree to a new twist.

"Branson, are you busy?" she called from the door.

"Lady Sybil?"

"Because, I was wondering if you would mind driving Edith and me somewhere. Someday soon, and together we could start a new life."

"Does this mean you've made your decision?" He sounded disbelieving.

"Yes." The word echoed around the tiny room, filling it with a strange sense of calm and happiness, but also longing. She found herself leaning towards him. She could feel the warmth emanating from him as his hands slowly bracketed her waist and her eyelids fluttered closed.

* * *

><p><em>If you were wondering about the new car, it looks like Branson is driving the Bryant's up to the house in a different car to the normal one. We'll have to wait and see. :)<em>


End file.
